


Legends of the West

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, old west au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woohoo, this one is for the awesome <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://doctor-fangeek.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://doctor-fangeek.livejournal.com/"></a><b>doctor_fangeek</b> whose bday is today \o/ I know you love our boys in the Old West AUs, so I decided to make a little something with that theme :D Happy birthday \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Legends of the West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor Fangeek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Doctor+Fangeek).



> Woohoo, this one is for the awesome [](http://doctor-fangeek.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://doctor-fangeek.livejournal.com/)**doctor_fangeek** whose bday is today \o/ I know you love our boys in the Old West AUs, so I decided to make a little something with that theme :D Happy birthday \o/

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/e5qh1k4y5t5lywf/legends.png?dl=0)  
  
[Here's also a version](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/erxt5j5xx8hcoa0/legends-clean.png?dl=0) for the Caffrey-Burke enthusiasts (without the overwritten bit, lol)  
  



End file.
